scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ant Arctica
|airdate = April 15, 2018 |previousepisode = Theater Fear Fest |nextepisode = Dragons? Norway! }} Ant Arctica is the eleventh episode of the first season of Unmask Them, Scooby Doo!. Premise The gang goes to Antarctica because Fred wants to see if his team can beat the cold and still concentrate on a mystery. And they find one, a giant ice ant. Plot It was a dark and snowy night. In the middle of a blizzard in Antarctica, two scientists sat in a warm room. Suddenly, it got really cold. “Jackson,” whispered one of the scientists. “What is it Jane?” whispered Jackson. “Did you turn the heating off again?” asked Jane. “Sorry,” said Jackson. He flipped a switch. “I’m pretty upset with this dull experiment we’re doing. So stupid.” “I know, who needs to know how ants could live in Antarctica?” asked Jane. The camera zoomed out, showing them in front of an ant. “I don’t get the point,” said Jackson. “Let’s just through it outside and pretend the ant got away,” said Jane. “Okay,” said Jackson. They tossed the ant out of the window. Suddenly, there was a loud pounding on the door. Jackson and Jane walked up to the door and opened it. A giant frozen ant was standing there. It roared, and they screamed, as they fell to the ground, frozen in ice. … The gang was standing at the door of an airplane. The gang was watching the door and Fred was watching the gang. “Tell you what gang,” said Fred. “We always go to scary places, so for once, I got us the ultimate vacation place! May I introduce… Las Vegas!” He held out his hands as the airplane door opened. He saw the gang’s puzzled looks. “More like Lost Vegas,” said Scooby. “Like, where’s the Vegas stuff?” asked Shaggy. “You have arrived in Antarctica,” said a robotic voice. “You will now be removed.” The plane threw the gang out and flew away. “Wait!” screamed Fred. “Don’t worry,” said Daphne. “I have plenty of friends in Antarctica.” Daphne stood up dressed like a scientist. “C’mon, I’ll take you to the lab.” “Wait, shouldn’t we be trying to get back on the plane?” asked Fred. “Are you kidding?” asked Velma. “Being here with all the scientists? This is a great vacation.” “Like, I’ve always wanted to dance with penguins,” said Shaggy. “Now we can,” said Scooby. They all walked off, leaving Fred standing there. Suddenly, a hand tapped him on the bag. Fred jumped. “Hello sir,” said the little boy behind Fred, in a monotone voice. “Hey,” said Fred. “I’m Alfredo, a major Antarctic researcher,” he said, still using his monotone voice. “Wait, you are?” asked Fred. “Would you like my autograph?” asked Alfredo. “Uh… not really,” said Fred. “Oh,” said Alfredo, sadly. “Would you…” “What?” asked Fred. “What can I do for you?” “Like my autograph?” asked Alfredo, hopefully. “No,” repeated Fred. “Would you…” began Alfredo. “I don’t want your autograph,” said Fred. “That’s not what I was going to say you… idiotic idiot,” said Alfredo. “Can you help me find the way back to my lab?” “Of course!” exclaimed Fred. “We’ll just take-” The image of Fred loading the van onto the airplane flashes in his mind. “Oh no,” said Fred. “They stole my van… this time, it’s petrol.” “You mean it’s personal?” asked Alfredo. “Take me to your lab, boy,” said Fred. “We must save the universe- I mean, save Mystery Machine.” Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby were walking through the cold icy and snowy arctic. “Like, penguins?” called Shaggy. “You can’t hide from the Scooby man forever!” exclaimed Scooby. “Scoob and his dog!” “Like, I’ll bark at you if you don’t come,” said Shaggy. “Come out from hiding, and into the cold,” said Scooby. Suddenly, a penguin walked up to him. “Like, hey little guy!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Wanna dance?” asked Scooby. The penguin slapped Scooby. “Ow!” cried Scooby. “Like, c’mon, please!” exclaimed Shaggy. The penguin slapped Shaggy and began to walk off. “Like, come back Sunny!” exclaimed Shaggy. “We just wanna talk ro you!” exclaimed Scooby. The penguin stared at them in a terrifying way. Meanwhile, Daphne and Velma were in front of a research lab. They knocked on the door. An elderly man opened it. “Hello!” he exclaimed. “Daphne! It’s good to see you.” “You too, Lachlan, how’s the research going?” asked Daphne. “With my assistants I’ve developed an ice cube that grows depending on the cold,” said Lachlan. “For great water!” “What about the ants?” asked Daphne. “Umm…” said Lachlan. “We’ll get to that.” “Why? Is something wrong?” asked Velma. “Yeah,” said Jackson, popping up from the ground. Lachlan pushed Jackson down. “Nothing at all, nothing to worry about!” exclaimed Lachlan. “But there is,” said Jane, popping up from the ground. Lachlan pushed Jane down. “Come, we are researching ants!” he exclaimed. “Ants,” repeated Velma. “Ants!” exclaimed Lachlan. “Ants?” asked Daphne. “Ants,” said Velma. “Yes, ants!” exclaimed Lachlan. “You know, Ant-arctica!? Ha-ha-ha-ha!” “That’s why you chose to research ants?” asked Velma. “Yes,” said Lachlan. “That’s so… scientific,” said Velma, sarcastically. “I know, right?” asked Daphne, enthusiastically. “Come, I’ll show you,” said Lachlan. The door to a dark room opened, and Lachlan, Daphne, and Velma walked in. Lachlan flipped on the light switch. Somebody was sitting at his desk. “Lachlan!” exclaimed that somebody. “Forest?” asked Lachlan. “I know that you broke your promise,” said Forest. “I’m sorry Forest, my boy, but you know, puns rule!” exclaimed Lachlan. “What promise did you break?” asked Velma. “I-” began Lachlan. “He promised me that we would research pigs in Antarctica together,” said Forest. “We got ready, then at the last minute, he told me that he’d rather see ‘progress than pigs’. I refused. And still, no pig research. He’s hired new people to help him with the research.” Forest picked up all of Lachlan’s research notes. “Forest, don’t put it in the paper shredder!” exclaimed Lachlan. “You’re not even smart enough to know what that is,” said Forest, flipping the table over and throwing the notes across the room. The lights on the table flickered, then went out. “Uh, sorry ‘bout that,” said Forest. “Seriously, I’m sorry. Uh, I’ll be going now.” He walked out, backwards. Daphne flipped the table back over and Velma helped Lachlan gather his notes. Jane and Jackson walked in. “Did you want us?” asked Jackson, leaning against a wall. The heater suddenly went out. Jane facepalmed. “Not again…” she muttered. Suddenly, the door was ripped aside as the giant frozen ant came in, bigger than before! It roared and charged at them, but they ran aside, allowing it to freeze the wall. They ran outside, followed by the ant, then turned around, went inside, and sealed the door. Lachlan flipped the heating back on. “It’s grown,” said Jane. “Yeah,” said Jackson. “What do you mean?” asked Velma. “Well, we got attacked by that thing last time I turned the heating off,” said Jackson. “And the time after that, it was even larger.” “It’s like whenever it’s cold, the ant grows bigger,” said Jane. “Very strange,” said Lachlan. “First time it froze Jane and Jackson to ice, the time after, me.” Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. They opened it, and Fred and Alfredo came in. “You suck!” exclaimed Alfredo, pointing to Lachlan. “You don’t even know how to properly build a building! And you spend so much money building this!” “But-” said Lachlan. “I hate you,” said Alfredo. “Well, I hate you too, Alfredo,” said Lachlan. “Thanks,” said Alfredo. “Anyway, I’d like to take over this lab.” “No chance,” said Lachlan. “You’ll regret this, little kid,” said Alfredo, walking out. “See you guys,” said Fred. “I’ve got to build an… airplane.” He strolled off. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy were out following the penguin. “Sunny, we’re trying to help!” said Scooby. “You dance!” “Come back!” exclaimed Shaggy. Sunny the penguin walked into a cave. Scooby and Shaggy looked at each other. “Like, that’s a pretty creepy cave,” said Shaggy. “Duh,” said Scooby. Scooby and Shaggy walked inside, when all of a sudden, the Arctic Ant charged out! Scooby and Shaggy screamed and ran. They scrambled up a hill, and found some snowboards. They rode them away from the ant. It leapt at them. The two buddies went to the side and down below a wall of ice. They stood still as the Arctic Ant rode above them. “Like, oh great,” said Shaggy. “Monsters, no willing penguins, what’s next?” “A polar bear?” asked Scooby, as they began to climb up the wall. “Like, don’t be ridiculous, it’s not like we’ll run into a polar,” began Shaggy, but as they reached the top, a polar bear was waiting. “Bear…” “Told you so,” taunted Scooby. “Like, this is no time for that, it’s time for running!” cried Shaggy. “I was about to tell you that, too,” said Scooby. The two buddies ran. The polar bear stared after them blankly. It’s echoing thoughts “dude, I just wanted to chill with ya. Whatever,” are heard, before it walks off. Scooby and Shaggy ran through the doors of the lab. “Guys!” exclaimed Velma. “Where have you been?” “Like, we saw the ant!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Yeah, a big frozen ant,” said Scooby. “Us too,” said Velma. “Well, maybe I should just give up all this research,” said Lachlan, “and do the pigs with Forest.” “No!” exclaimed Jackson. “Yeah, even if it’s not really entertaining or worth doing, you’ve put too much work into this research to stop,” said Jane. “But it is boring, and not worth doing,” sighed Lachlan. “No, I’ll finish the research,” said Daphne. Suddenly, the room got very cold. “Sorry,” muttered Jackson. The door ripped open, and the Arctic Ant, now bigger than ever, charged in! “Uh-oh,” said Jackson. “Run!” exclaimed Jane. Everybody ran from the Arctic Ant and out of the lab. The chase scene starts. Shaggy and Scooby are running from the Arctic Ant. They run towards the penguins, however, Sunny is there! He slaps them over and over, then runs off. They shrug, then suddenly, turn around and see the Arctic Ant! The two buddies run off. Fred is working on his airplane. Daphne and Lachlan are running from the Arctic Ant. Daphne sees an ant, and picks it up. The Arctic Ant walks up next to her and roars! Daphne drops the ant and runs off with Lachlan. Fred is working on his airplane. Velma, Jackson, and Jane are running from the Arctic Ant. They run into Alfredo’s lab, but he is not there. The Arctic Ant comes in and begins to rip up the lab, looking for them. It walks by them, and they run off. Scooby and Shaggy are running from Sunny, ready to slap. They jump into the lab. Sunny comes in and starts slapping them. The music pauses. “Wanna dance?” asks Scooby. Sunny slaps him. “Didn’t think so,” says Scooby. The music resumes. Shaggy and Scooby grab Sunny, throw him out, and close the door. The chase scene ends. The gang, Jackson, Jane, and Lachlan were in a room. “No more turning off the heating,” said Jane. “Why not?” asked Jackson. “No more,” said Lachlan. “But I can’t help it, it’s by mistake!” exclaimed Jackson. Suddenly, a man who looked like Lachlan strolled into the room. “Brother!” he exclaimed. “It is I, the wonderful Frazier. It is time… to research… me.” “Frazier,” said Lachlan. “I can’t! Daphne is busy doing my ant research!” “But pal,” said Frazier. “I could crush an ant by looking it in the tiny eyes. I’m the best in the Antarctic!” “No, please go,” said Lachlan. “Fine,” said Frazier. “See you.” He walked out. Suddenly, the lights flickered, and Forest was behind Lachlan. “So your ant research is failing?” he asked. “We should have gone with pigs. We should have gone with pigs!” “But pigs are stupid!” exclaimed Lachlan. “No, they are not!” exclaimed Forest, tossing a rock, bouncing across the walls and shattering the windows. “Uh, sorry. I’m so sorry. I’ll be going now.” He left. “I will finish your ant research!” exclaimed Daphne. “I will do it soon!” Daphne walked off. “This is so strange,” said Velma, sighing. “Everything that’s happening.” “Like, Scoob and I are gonna do a penguin dance,” said Shaggy. “Yeah, with or without Sunny,” said Scooby. Suddenly, Sunny walked in and began to dance with them. Meanwhile, Daphne was with Lachlan, reading his research notes. “Who’s Antony?” asked Daphne. “Just… an ant,” said Lachlan. “Ha-ha-ha!” Velma, Jackson, Jane, Shaggy, and Scooby strolled in. “Hello!” exclaimed Scooby. “Like, we finally got to do a penguin dance,” said Shaggy. Suddenly, Jackson leaned against the wall and the heating turned off. Everybody stared at him, angrily. “Sorry,” said Lachlan. Suddenly, all the power went out. Forest rose up from the desk, breaking it. “This is all your fault!” he exclaimed, pointing to Lachlan. “Oh, except for the table. Sorry, I’ll pay for it.” He jumped out the window. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. “I swear Forest; this is the last time!” exclaimed Lachlan. He opened the door. The Arctic Ant was there! “Like, it’s not the woods, it’s the Arctic!” cried Shaggy. “Run for our lives!” cried Scooby. They all ran from the room, the Arctic Ant following and ripping apart the room. They screamed and ran out. The Arctic Ant followed and began to rip apart the walls. They ran outside, and jumped into a cave. The Arctic Ant ran past. Soon, they were all sitting out in the cold. “My lab’s destroyed,” moaned Lachlan. “And it’s so cold out here,” said Jackson. “If only you hadn’t turned off the heating,” muttered Jane. “Yeah,” said Jackson. “And my lab’s destroyed,” said Lachlan. “Like, and I can’t find Sunny,” said Shaggy. “And my paws hurt,” said Scooby. “And our leader’s abandoned us,” said Velma. “I honestly don’t know what to do without Fred.” “Yeah, thanks for abandoning us,” said Daphne. “I didn’t abandon you,” said Fred, walking over. “I was building an airplane to catch up with the other one, and we can use it to catch the Arctic Ant, which is now pretty big. This time, no live bait. It’s time to set a trap.” … Scooby and Shaggy were sitting in a lab. “Like, I feel like Fred told us there would be no live bait,” said Shaggy. “He lied,” said Scooby. They sat there. Scooby flipped off the heating. The Arctic Ant, now bigger than ever, came in and ripped aside the building. It roared at them. Shaggy and Scooby screamed and stumbled backwards. Suddenly, the airplane flew above the ant. “Daphne, Velma, ready for skydiving?” asked Fred. “Ready,” they repeated. “Now!” exclaimed Fred. They jumped out towards the Arctic Ant and pressed a button on their back. Giant heaters flew out and hit the ground. They landed on them and turned them on, causing the Arctic Ant to shrink down to about the size of Scooby. They then tied it up. Fred landed the plane, and everybody high fived. Soon, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Lachlan, Jackson, Jane, Shaggy, and Scooby were standing around the tied up Arctic Ant. “Well, the Arctic Ant is really,” said Fred, tugging off the mask. “A robot.” “But I don’t understand,” said Lachlan. “Who’s controlling it, and why did it grow so big?” “Well Lachlan,” said Daphne. “The ant costume was built around a robot using the ice you created to grow depending on how cold it was, that’s why it was bigger every time Jackson switched off the heating.” “Right,” said Velma. “And if we track the signal to the one controlling…” She pressed a button and reached into somebody’s pocket. “Is Jane! Just as I thought.” “But, how’d you know?” asked Lachlan. “Honestly, I’m confused.” “Well, at first we thought that it might be Forest,” said Velma. “He had the best motive, however, none of the clues pointed to him, only you, Jane, and Jackson had access to the ice you created. When you called your own work boring, Lachlan, we suspected you, until the ant ripped it apart. Like Alfredo said, you put a lot of money into building this place. Leaving us with Jane and Jackson. At first we thought Jackson was in on it, since he always turned off the heating. But it usually seemed like a mistake. We realized that the culprit was Jane when we remembered that not only did she hate researching ants, so did Jackson, but still, she also got mad at Jackson every single time we switched off the heating. She wanted revenge on him for turning it off, while also destroying the ant experiment. She froze herself to throw suspicion away.” “Wow, you really did figure it all out,” said Sunny, walking by. “Just not as quick as I did.” “Yeah, you figured it all out,” said Jane. “And I would have gotten away with it… if… um… if weren’t for you meddling kids? Yeah, that seems original enough.” Forest walked over. “Well, I hate your assistants!” exclaimed Forest. “So if we got rid of them, and I funded it, would you like to research pigs with me?” “Of course!” exclaimed Lachlan. They shook hands. “Well, Scoob, I guess we did it again,” said Shaggy. “We did nothing,” said Scooby. “Except get injured.” “Well gang, to the airplane!” exclaimed Fred. That night: “Well, I’m glad we got the van back,” said Fred. The door of the airplane opened as they drove out. “Meet Las Vegas!” “This is Las Vegas, New Mexico,” said Scooby. Fred sighed and banged his head against the steering wheel. “Oh well,” said Scooby, “Scooby-Dooby-Doo!” Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review below! Locations *Antarctica Suspects Culprits Notes/Triva * Daphneism: Finishing the research Home Media Category:Episodes Category:Unmask Them, Scooby Doo!